The present invention concerns a weapon with a breech block movable between a closed position, in which the breech block closes off an ammunition chamber and an open position in which the chamber is open to receive ammunition.
The weapons concerned by the present invention are preferably large caliber artillery weapons including a sleeve breech and a breech block which can slide in the sleeve.
In known embodiments of the weapons, the installation of ammunition in the weapon chamber uses a ram to push the ammunition into the top part of the case.
The ram, pushing the ammunition along a direction oblique to the chamber and its opening axis means that users often have difficulties in placing the ammunition and of jamming the weapon.
In addition, in the weapons used today, ammunition is fed by a loading tube which is placed next to the sleeve of the weapon.
Therefore, the ammunition is not fed into the entrance of the ammunition chamber.